Various display devices are described in the prior art for display of signs, photography and the like. The structural orientation and element analysis will quickly distinguish the instant invention over these apparata. Among the prior art devices, which rely upon a disclosure wherein utilization of modular display apparatus and replacement or maintenance ability is available, include some of the following that have been found to be most relevant.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,682,430 (Ramsay, C. F.) relates to signs as used for price chips used in menu and price display structures as in fast food restaurants. In '430 individual price chips are removed and inserted at the front of a support strip. The prior art structure allegedly reduces error occurrence in the arrangement of a pricing indicia in contrast to rear installation and removal of price chips.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,068,621 (Abraham, A.) relates to an interchangeable picture frame having a display opening and a pocket on the rear of the frame for receiving movable cards or pictures for display in the front opening of the picture frame. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 2,839,857 (Teller, O.) relates to a multiple frame for interchangeable pictures. The picture frame of '857 permits picture changing in the same frame with pictures of different sizes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,679,341 (Goldman, J. G.) relates to a modular display apparatus for sign panels for receiving and displaying sign panels, in which panel support elements cooperate with elevated ridges and frame overlay. The overlay forms sign panel regions in which sign panels may be inserted. In general '341 relates to advertising and/or information sign apparatus for modular displaying sign panels in slidable modular flat panel supports behind an overlay frame. The overlay frame creates the location of the insert.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,813,799 (Caravello) relates to a picture frame for framing and holding a plurality of pictures in predetermined orientation. The picture frame comprises a back support frame, an intermediate frame having a plurality of pockets for receiving the pictures, and a front support frame with openings for display of the pictures. The pictures are inserted in and removed from a picture holding frame. The picture holding frame then is inserted into a conventional frame.
With the present invention, there is no need for dismantling an outer frame or holding means to insert or change pictures in a frame for framing and holding a plurality of pictures. In accordance with the present invention wherein the photos or pictures are inserted and manipulated for display, with ease, without error for arrangement, with positive and exact positioning.
An object of the present invention is to provide convenient and easy means to insert and remove photos or other flat display items from a photo frame having plural openings for display of the photos or other items.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide for a support guide means for positioning display envelopes.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a support structure within a plural display photo frame for guiding a photo holding removable display envelope.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a frame display device for plural photos, pictures, flat items, and the like with ease of removal and insertion of display items without dismantling the frame.
Although photos or photographs are often referred to in this application, it is to be understood that any flat item or object may be inserted into and displayed in the device of the present invention. More specifically, the following are examples that may be included baseball cards, postal covers, photo post cards, ornamental designs, art work, messages and the like.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art to which the invention pertains during the course of the following description of the drawings.